Sweet Undercover
by tacet tenebris88
Summary: A weird mission leaves them undercover, sweet and in a weird and wonderful world. Will they get out? Or will the sweet life they have be all that they want?
1. Chapter 1

Gummy bears, wonder and an interesting mission.

They are attempting to find out what is causing Coulsons hallucinations but she is she the only one that is affected? Will Jemma and Fitz find out in time?

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

May looked at him like he had lost the plot.  
"Gummy Bears... Why the hell does he want gummy bears?"

She was trying to think where this had come from when she heard a sharp inhalation, her eyes snapped up and watched as he shifted to get comfortable. The sheets slowly moved down his body starting to reveal his salt and pepper chest hair lightly smothering his chest. She had no idea what came over her but suddenly she was all hot and bothered, her heart starting beating fast, she felt warm and her breathing came out in shallow gasps as she willed the sheet to go lower. She didn't usually feel like this but then she had never wanted to be a sheet so much in all her life.

"Well it seems that some form of pollen..."

May snapped back to action as she heard Jemma's voice pierce the air and break the silence. She waltzed through the doors oblivious to what she had been interrupting with May.

"Beg your pardon Jemma..."

Jemma look up and gave May an inspection, this was unusual and unlike May to use language so formal but for now she had Coulson to deal with and let it slide.

"In the last mission that you were on, when the factory blew up... something in the form of pollen was dispersed into the air, what type of pollen it is I am yet to find out. This has been attacking his system and causing him to float in and out of consciousness ... We have to find out what it is because I do not know yet if there are any side effects..."

May had yet again wandered off into her own little world, she didn't know what was wrong with her but she was becoming all hot bothered just being near him. She had not heard a word that Jemma had said but thankfully she had not noticed and walked out of the room muttering to herself. She went to walk away but felt something grab her wrist. She looked down and found Coulson's eyes had opened and were staring straight at her. Her pulse sped up and she could see the heat radiating in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to crawl on the bed with him but she knew that it was a bad idea.

Before she had chance to debate the idea she was pulled down and felt warm moist lips on hers. A gasp left her mouth but that was quickly smothered when the lean tongue of one Phil Coulson entered her mouth to dance with hers. She couldn't stop it not even if she tried, a low moan was pulled from her throat and echoed across the room. When he finally released her, he could see that a rosy hue had engulfed her face and had made its way down here neck. He was very curious to find out just how far down that this went as he could see it dancing delicately on her skin.

"Well...errrmmm that was ..."

Phil looked down and suddenly became the shy schoolboy once more. At work May knew that he was confident, protective even stubborn sometimes but take that suit away and in the arms of a woman he became something close to a nerdy choirboy who would flirt but would never ask a woman. He didn't feel that he was good looking but possibly even dorky and was never the first choice when it came to being picked but here he was staking a claim on Melinda May and for the life of him he could not say why.

They just stood there and stared at each not knowing how to diffuse what was an awkward situation,

"May ! May! His vitals have ..."

Jemma never got a chance to finish because she could see that May already knew, she knew that Coulson was awake but also something had happened whilst she was not in the room and they were doing their best to hide it. 'Now what have we here?" Jemma was smirking as she could see the rose tinted look on May but decided to avoid it for now.

"Well Sir, I see that you're awake... how are you feeling?"

"Right now I am feeling so hot, clammy and light head but I am laid down so it doesn't matter I would just like a drink."

Jemma passed him a glass of water and begun to explain about the pollen and what she had found out. She told them about how she had found the flower, that she knew where this pollen had come from but that they needed to contain it. If it got out that this pollen was in existence then it would cause panic, confusion and even coercion. It would allow people to be manipulated and their loves used against them if they were ever to find out who it was.

"Well I need to get my suit on, don't I?"

At first May wanted him to get up as her thoughts went back to the same sheet that was covering Phil's body. She hadn't undressed him and wondered just what he had on under there, she licked her lips at the thought but then the creaking of the bed snapping her back to the present. Phil went to get up but found a hand was gripping his shoulder and a firm voice rattled in his ear,

"You're not going anywhere Phil... Where the hell did you get that crazy ass notion." May looked at him, pure disbelief written across her face.

"Since you and I were the ones that were infected then it would make sense for us to go again together, wouldn't it? It might not have the same effect if it is someone that has not come into contact with pollen?"

May knew that he was right but she didn't want to say it out loud, for she felt all a flutter whenever she was near him and she was beginning to lose control of herself. She knew that if they went on this mission together then they would have to be in close confinement and she didn't know how she would deal with this. She stood for a few minutes with eyes on her as they waited for an answer to his question.

"If Jemma can keep your stats down and you don't keep going light headed then I will put together the stats for a mission and we can find out why the hell you are intent on gummy bears."

Phil looked up and smirked, he had been told of what he had been muttering when he had been delusional. He got up off the bed and stood on his feet, little unsteady but on his feet nonetheless

and walked towards the door.

"Come on May, I have a suit to put on..." and with that he walked out the door across the hall, no one even knowing what the hell they were getting into but they were going to find out, sexy or not.


	2. Are you feeling it too?

**Gummy bears, undercover and whole lot of sexy dust.**

May looked at him like he had lost the plot.

" _Gummy Bears… Why the hell does he want gummy bears?"_

She was trying to think where this had come from when she heard a sharp inhalation, her eyes snapped up and watched as he shifted to get comfortable. The sheets slowly moved down his body starting to reveal his salt and pepper chest hair lightly smothering his chest. She had no idea what came over her but suddenly she was all hot and bothered, her heart starting beating fast, she felt warm and her breathing came out in shallow gasps as she willed the sheet to go lower. She didn't usually feel like this but then she had never wanted to be a sheet so much in all her life.

" _Well it seems that some form of pollen…"_

May snapped back to action as she heard Jemma's voice pierce the air and break the silence. She waltzed through the doors oblivious to what she had been interrupting with May.

" _Beg your pardon Jemma…."_

Jemma look up and gave May an inspection, this was unusual and unlike May to use language so formal but for now she had Coulson to deal with and let it slide.

" _In the last mission that you were on, when the factory blew up… something in the form of pollen was dispersed into the air, what type of pollen it is I am yet to find out. This has been attacking his system and causing him to float in and out of consciousness … We have to find out what it is because I do not know yet if there are any side effects…"_

May had yet again wandered off into her own little world, she didn't know what was wrong with her but she was becoming all hot bothered just being near him. She had not heard a word that Jemma had said but thankfully she had not noticed and walked out of the room muttering to herself. She went to walk away but felt something grab her wrist. She looked down and found Coulson's eyes had opened and were staring straight at her. Her pulse sped up and she could see the heat radiating in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to crawl on the bed with him but she knew that it was a bad idea.

Before she had chance to debate the idea she was pulled down and felt warm moist lips on hers. A gasp left her mouth but that was quickly smothered when the lean tongue of one Phil Coulson entered her mouth to dance with hers. She couldn't stop it not even if she tried, a low moan was pulled from her throat and echoed across the room. When he finally released her, he could see that a rosy hue had engulfed her face and had made its way down here neck. He was very curious to find out just how far down that this went as he could see it dancing delicately on her skin.

" _Well…errrmmm that was …."_

Phil looked down and suddenly became the shy schoolboy once more. At work May knew that he was confident, protective even stubborn sometimes but take that suit away and in the arms of a woman he became something close to a nerdy choirboy who would flirt but would never ask a woman. He didn't feel that he was good looking but possibly even dorky and was never the first choice when it came to being picked but here he was staking a claim on Melinda May and for the life of him he could not say why.

They just stood there and stared at each not knowing how to diffuse what was an awkward situation,

" _May ! May! His vitals have ….."_

Jemma never got a chance to finish because she could see that May already knew, she knew that Coulson was awake but also something had happened whilst she was not in the room and they were doing their best to hide it. ' _Now what have we here?"_ Jemma was smirking as she could see the rose tinted look on May but decided to avoid it for now.

" _Well Sir, I see that you're awake… how are you feeling?"_

" _Right now I am feeling so hot, clammy and light head but I am laid down so it doesn't matter I would just like a drink."_

Jemma passed him a glass of water and begun to explain about the pollen and what she had found out. She told them about how she had found the flower, that she knew where this pollen had come from but that they needed to contain it. If it got out that this pollen was in existence then it would cause panic, confusion and even coercion. It would allow people to be manipulated and their loves used against them if they were ever to find out who it was.

" _Well I need to get my suit on, don't I?"_

At first May wanted him to get up as her thoughts went back to the same sheet that was covering Phil's body. She hadn't undressed him and wondered just what he had on under there, she licked her lips at the thought but then the creaking of the bed snapping her back to the present. Phil went to get up but found a hand was gripping his shoulder and a firm voice rattled in his ear,

" _You're not going anywhere Phil… Where the hell did you get that crazy ass notion."_ May looked at him, pure disbelief written across her face.

" _Since you and I were the ones that were infected then it would make sense for us to go again together, wouldn't it? It might not have the same effect if it is someone that has not come into contact with pollen?"_

May knew that he was right but she didn't want to say it out loud, for she felt all a flutter whenever she was near him and she was beginning to lose control of herself. She knew that if they went on this mission together then they would have to be in close confinement and she didn't know how she would deal with this. She stood for a few minutes with eyes on her as they waited for an answer to his question.

" _If Jemma can keep your stats down and you don't keep going light headed then I will put together the stats for a mission and we can find out why the hell you are intent on gummy bears."_

Phil looked up and smirked, he had been told of what he had been muttering when he had been delusional. He got up off the bed and stood on his feet, little unsteady but on his feet nonetheless and walked towards the door.

" _Come on May, I have a suit to put on…"_ and with that he walked out the door across the hall, no one even knowing what the hell they were getting into but they were going to find out, sexy or not.


End file.
